Broken Endings, New Beginnings
by xthegirl-withthebooksx
Summary: A collection of little somethings that cropped up in my overactive imagination.  Various Pairs-Only one per drabble. FW/HG, GeW/HG, HP/HG, HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

So I was bored, and I had my iTunes on shuffle. The first song caused an idea to pop in my head, so I decided to write some drabbles. Hope you guys enjoy them.

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>1. What If – Ashley Tisdale (HermioneFred)  
><strong>

He was a jokester. She was a bookworm. She was head over heels in love. He claimed he liked her too, but she could never quite be sure. He'd never stuck to one girl before. She wanted him, needed him, but she couldn't push away the doubt. Could he save her from the one thing she feared most, herself? Would he save her? Or would he let her go? Could he be true to her? She couldn't answer these questions.

She needed someone she could guarantee would be there to run to, to listen to her, to love her. What if he changed his mind? She couldn't live without him, not completely, but that never meant he couldn't live without her. She needed him, in much the same way she needed oxygen. But there was no surety with Fred Weasley.

****

**2. Just A Kiss – Lady Antebellum (George/Hermione)**

There was nothing more magical than moments like these. He always came in the middle of the night, sneaking outside with her to lie on the roof looking at the stars. He never tried anything with her. They rarely even talked; just lay side by side staring up at the vast expanse of the universe above them. The night she grabbed his hand shocked them both, but like some unspoken agreement, neither spoke of it.

He was in her dreams – in those few hours she'd get after going back to bed – all night, every night. Towards the end of the summer, their last night before returning to Hogwarts, he walked her back to her room and in another silent agreement they decided to take things slow, going their separate ways, but not without their first kiss goodnight.

****

**3. Mean – Taylor Swift (Hermione/Harry)**

Yet again they put her down. Bookworm, Know-It-All, Buck-Tooth, Mudblood... every insult they could think of, and they were constant. Malfoy, Lavender, Ron, every single one of them put her down daily, but she couldn't let that affect her, couldn't let it turn her into one of them. She was bigger than that. Smarter, prouder, all round just a better person and he made sure she knew it.

"One day," he said, "you'll be living your life, in your dream job. You're big enough, their words can't hit you. You'll never sink to their level, because you are worth so much more than them. All they are ever going to be is mean, and you know it. I love you, I know you'll get past this, and I'm always here for you. You're the best little sister anyone could ask for."

****

**4. At The Beginning (Hermione/Ron/Harry)**

They were her best friends for seven years. She never knew she'd gain friends as wonderful as those two by going to Hogwarts, but she knew she wouldn't change it for a thing. The obstacles under the trapdoor, the basilisk, the dementors, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Department of Mysteries, the fight of the Astronomy Tower, the Battle of Hogwarts. Through thick and thin they'd been together and now she felt it was over. They'd been strangers on a crazy adventure, unafraid of the future, but they kept going, fighting until the end for what was right.

They had lost many, and gained a lot, but she was scared. She confided in the two of them that she felt this was the end, that she didn't know where to go from here, her worries that they'd be torn apart. But they both assured her, they'd never be separated, and as Ron said – in a rare moment of intelligence – they'd reached the end of what they'd known for the last seven years, but ultimately they were just standing right back at the beginning again, ready for whatever life threw at them next.

****

**5. Cry – Mandy Moore (Hermione/Harry)**

It was nearly dusk when Mrs. Weasley sent her out to collect him, particularly overcast for such a warm summer's day. He was her best friend and although he could be distant at times it was just the way he was. He didn't want anyone else suffering through his pain. But that summer day things changed. When she sat by his side and looked at him, really looked at him, she saw the true pain in his eyes, those gorgeous green eyes, bloodshot and puffy, tears streaming down his face as he grieved for his godfather.

It was truly the first time she'd ever seen him cry and it was the moment that changed everything about their friendship. She held him close to her, wrapping her arms around his shoulder as he shook violently from his tears. Nothing was clearer to her about Harry than in that moment. It was then that she realised, he was her forever, and she truly could not imagine it any other way.

****

**6. Fairytale Gone Bad – Sunrise Avenue (Ginny/Harry)**

This was it. It was the end of her fairytale and she knew it. It was time for her to get out of there, because he needed her gone. It was mainly her fault. She'd fallen in love with him for the hero she'd heard about in her bedtime stories. He'd fallen for the real her. The constant arguments were too much for him. He had to get out.

"You can tell them what you want," he said, "tell them it was all my fault, that I'm the one that made you sad, that I ended your fairytale. Tell them whatever you want, but don't you dare tell them you loved the real me. That's called lying; to them, to me, to yourself. Just don't do it Gin. I'll always love you."

And with that he left, ending her fairytale for good.

****

**7. Pieces of Me – Ashlee Simpson (Hermione/George)**

She'd never been close to the twins, but after the Battle of Hogwarts, she spiralled out of control. She took it worse than anyone, except for George. Within a month George had pulled himself out of his funk, going on with life the way he knew Fred would have wanted him to. Hermione on the other hand, was only growing worse. The guilt was eating her up inside. The things she never told him were countless; how intelligent he was, how talented he was, how much she admired his skills and inventions. These thoughts plagued her constantly, along with the constant replay of the wall falling on him, while she stood there, shocked, not thinking, and therefore not doing something to prevent his death.

Four months after the Battle, after overhearing Ginny and Ron talking about the lack of responses they'd been receiving from her, George took it upon himself to drag Hermione out of her state of depression. Over time, he came to love her, and she to love him. The night of their wedding she told him just how much he had healed her.

"The others," she whispered softly, "never realised there was more to me than studies. They never realised that there were a million different pieces of this puzzle. But you, you recognised every single little piece of me, put them back together, and loved me for each individual piece as well as for my whole being. I'd hit the bottom, and you dragged me back up to the top, to something real. I can't thank or love you enough for that, ever. I love how you can tell all the pieces of me."

**Hope you liked it ****  
>Reviews are welcomed<br>xxBlacksxxDaughterxx**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Attention ALL.

Yes this is just an Author's note. Sorry. But please read it. It contains important information.

So I haven't updated in about 6months and I'd like to quickly explain and apologise. Starting University was a huge transitional phase for me. It's taken me the whole of first semester to feel comfortable and adjusted to Uni life and balancing it with study, work and down-time. I'm now at a point where I am at ease. My outlook on life, and consequently my writing style has substantially changed in the last 6 months.

Due to this (as well as the fan fiction guidelines) I will be re-evaluating all of my stories. My more graphic ones (that should probably be MA+) will be taken down; however I will post them again on a new site that allows for them to legally be there. The others will also be taken down and eventually re-posted as I work on them. Here is a quick outline for what will happen with each story.

**An Unexpected Romance:** taken down, re-evaluated, reposted

**And Your Point Is: **This will be taken down, I may slightly re-evaluate and then each one-shot within it will be reposted individually.

**Broken Endings, New Beginnings: **Nothing will happen with this one. It's staying.

**Daddy, Don't Leave: **This one is staying too. No changes.

**Fearless: **This one will be taken down and undergo major re-evaluation. I will more than likely edit the one-shots already posted and re-post them. Any that I was supposed to have written; the other requests thus far will be discounted and removed. Once I begin posting again I will accept new requests.

**Impossible: **Staying, but may be re-evaluated

**Potions, What Potions?: **Coming down! Majorly! Will eventually repost it on a more suitable site.

**Sleepless Nights At Grimmauld: **Coming down! Majorly! Will eventually repost it on a more suitable site.

**What Could Have Been: **Coming down, may be re-evaluated and reposted, but I wouldn't hold your breath.

So to anyone who wants to receive updates when I post these up again, please subscribe to author alert (or send your email address in a review and I can let you know).

Thanks so much to everyone who has ever supported me in this fandom.

Much love,

xxBlacksxxDaughterxx

P.S. They'll be taken down within 48hours of this being posted :)


End file.
